Twisted
by Future Author 12
Summary: When Nick and Sara go out of town on a case they accidentally leave their thoughts of their lovers back in Vegas. Will one night alone change Nick and Sara’s ‘Friendship’ completely? T now, but will be M later on :
1. Only Five Days

**Summary: When Nick and Sara go out of town on a case they accidentally leave their thoughts of their lovers, Amber, Nick's girlfriend, and Sam, Sara's boyfriend, back in Vegas. Will one night alone change Nick and Sara's 'Friendship' completely? And what's happening between Sam and Amber back in Sin City?**

**Rating: T now, but possibly M later :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nick, Sara, or CSI:( But the case plot, Amber, and Sam are all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Only Five Days**

**---------------------------------------**

Nick Stokes put the rest of his bags in the trunks of his Denali.

"Do you have to go?" Amber, Nick's girlfriend, asked, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck.

Nick answered, tucking a strand of Amber's red hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I do. Grissom's making me go with Sara to Cedar Ridge only for five days, okay?"

Amber lied, "Fine."

Amber didn't like Sara. She was too close to Nick, and Amber knew that little bitch was gonna steal Nick away from her, but she always shook it off. Nick wasn't like that. He'd never do _**anything **_to hurt her.

"Alright, but you keep your hands to yourself while you're with Sara," Amber warned jokingly.

Nick stated, "Baby, I'd never ever do that."

He kissed her.

But _**that**_ was about to change soon enough.

**---------------------------**

Sam, Sara's boyfriend, sat Sara's luggage on the sidewalk.

"Do you have to go?"

Sara smirked, "Yeah, I have to, if I wanna get paid. Baby, don't worry. It's only five days, okay? You'll live."

Sam asked, "But what if I don't?"

Sara answered, through pursed lips, "Then I'd be so sad that I'd never move on."

Nick's denali pulled up, and Sara said, "I gotta go."

She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

Sam said, "I love you, too."

Okay, maybe Sam didn't like Nick. Okay, that was an understatement. Nick was very close to Sara. Maybe a little to close. Nick might be the bastard that can take away him best friend-slash-lover. No, Sara would never do that, Sam always reasoned, she's too sweet to do that to me.

But that was gonna change, as soon as Nick and Sara drove off.

**------------------------------**

**TBC!**

**A/N: Reviews make me smile :)**


	2. Playing Dr Phil

1**A/N: I wanna tell everyone who's reading this that all of you guys are very awesome and i will write more soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nada owning the CSI characters, or CSI overall! BUT, still, Amber and Sam are MINE! LOL**

**Rating: Still T now, but, soon, some STEAMY parts are in the works :)**

**Chapter Two: Playing Dr. Phil**

**---**

Nick and Sara were an hour and a half into their three hour drive to Cedar Ridge.

"Grrr," Sara growled, looking through Nick's CD, finding an endless wave of country music.

Nick chuckled at her effort to find some hard rock, rap, or something other than country.

"Dammit, Nick! Do you have anything but country CDs?"

"Sara, I'm from Texas. What do you expect?"

Sara sighed, and popped in the Rascal Flatts CD, _Feels Like Today._

Sara crossed her arms, and looked at the rolling desert outside.

"C'mon. You're telling me you don't like Rascal Flatts?" Nick questioned, as if it was the most insane thing to ask, which it was.

Sara looked at him, and explained, "Nick, I love Rascal Flatts. Probably more than you do. It's just . . . nothing."

Nick stated, looking over at the brunette, "Sar, you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything."

Sara mumbled, "Nick, I really don't wanna play Dr. Phil right now."

"Sara, talk to me, or I'm turning this car around."

Sara confessed, "Well, it's just that . . . things between Sam and me aren't as. . . . great as I want them to be."

Why Nick felt a part of his heart smile, he'd never know.

"He's been working late almost every night at his office, never calls me when he's gonna be late, and, to top it off, the sex isn't great!"

These words came out of Sara like . . . word vomit. All of her problems with Sam seemed to roll off her tongue easily.

Sara blushed, "Sorry. . . I don't know why it's so easy to say stuff like that to you. I-I know I-I lo-love Sam, but . . . I feel like he's not . . . as happy as I am."

Nick sighed. He grew up with six women! He should be able to help his best friend-girl with a boy friend problem. But he didn't know what to do now.

"Well . . . talk to him."

Sara said, sarcastically, "I haven't thought of that."

"You want my help or not?"

Sara sat back into the passenger seat, ready to hear his advice.

"I think," Nick advised, "You two should talk it out open and honestly. If you guys figure something out, that's . . . great."

Sara noticed how he hesitated before he said, 'Great.'

"But, if everything goes to hell, and you two don't work it out, you guys break up. Which is great, because you probably don't need a guy who can't treat you right."

"I didn't say he didn't treat you right, Nicky," Sara pointed out quietly.

"If he did, then you wouldn't have a problem, would you?" Nick asked, looking at her, his eyebrows raised.

Sara smirked and thought, "He says all the right things at the right times."

**---**

**Back in Vegas . . . **

"Hey, Amber," Sam greeted, not surprised to see Nick's girlfriend on his front step.

"Hey, Sam, can I come in?"

Sam nodded, "Of course."

Amber stopped in front of him, and smiled.

"You think they know?"

Sam shook his head, smiling.

"No, I don't think they have the slightest idea."

He kissed her, and he shut the front door.

**---**

**TBC**

**:O**

**OH.MY.GOD! Learn what's going on in the next chapter if I get more reviews :)**


	3. One Bed

**A/N: You guys thought the last chapter was very shocking, but this one'll be awesomer in my opinion. Dedicated to my best guy friend Zach, who's very "Zach" and loves CSI as much as I do.**

**Rating: T but. . . . smutty is coming :)**

**Chapter Three: One Bed**

**---**

"Yay, something soft I can sleep on," Nick said, as he flopped on the bed.

Sara sat her bag against the wall, and stated, "Nick, one bed."

"What?" Nick asked, turning over to face her.

"One bed, as in. . . . one bed."

Nick's eyes opened wide.

"Oh. . . . . shit!"

He jumped off the bed, and rambled, "This-this isn't gonna work. I-I mean, it'll just be wrong, you know?"

Sara found this amusing. Nick was just rambling how it'd be 'wrong' to sleep in the same bed, like something would happen and stuff like that. The dirty thought that she could seduce him crossed her mind, but she shook it away. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves her, and she couldn't hurt him. _No, save the sex kitten for later, Sara_, she reasoned.

"Nicky . . . we're adults. We can . . . survive sleeping in the same bed for about a week, can't we?"

Nick's mind kinda flipped. He was gonna be in the same bed as Sara, and he hadn't had sex with Amber in three month. This wasn't gonna turn out good, but. . . .

"I guess," Nick replied, running a hand through his hair.

Sara started, "We cou-."

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hey, baby. Is everything okay?"

"..."

"What?" Nick thought he saw tears coming to her eyes.

"..."

"I. . . . I can't believe you!"

"..."

"I-I trusted you! You. . . . cheater!"

"...!"

"No, it's over! Don't ever call me again!"

Sara shut her phone, and stuttered,"He. . . . he cheated on me! With a slut that was giggling in the back ground. Oh God. . . "

Sara started to cry.

Nick said, "Sara. . . ."

He hugged her, and she cried on his shoulder.

"Listen, he's an ass, okay?"

He looked at her from arms length.

"He cheated on you with some bitch and he lost you. That's his problem, okay?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah," and Nick wiped away a tear.

**---**

"What!?"

Sam repeated, "I told Sara."

Amber asked, using the sheet to cover up her chest, "And you leaked my name?!"

"No! Amber, I could never do that to you!"

Amber asked, "Now what? I-I mean, what are you going to do?"

"Marry me."

Amber laughed, "What?!"

"I asked you to marry me."

"Sam, what about Nick?"

"What about Nick? Amber, I love you. You know that. I know that. . ."

Amber ran her hand through her hair.

"So?"

Amber smiled.

"Yes."

**---**

**TBC**

**A/N: You will learn what happens if you review**


	4. Meeting Hallie and Comfort

**A/N: Last chapter was shocking, wasn't it?!?! Well, in this one, you all will learn the crime plot, and stuff like that.** **Again, dedicated to my best guy friend Zach, who is the greatest guy alive in my book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, sadly.**

**Rating: T. . . .for now.**

**--**-

"Nick Stokes?" The man detective asked Nick, excluding Sara.

Nick nodded, "Yes. Detective Harris?"

Detective Harris and him shook hands.

"Yes, but please, call me Kyle. Detective Harris is too strict for me."

Nick nodded, and stated, "This is Sara Sidle, my co-worker."

Kyle's eyes lit up.

"Hello, I'm Kyle Harris."

Sara smirked, and replied, shaking his hand, "Nice to me you, Kyle."

"Likewise."

Nick asked, "Who's the victim?"

"Hallie McDaniels, 39. Mail man found her while dropping off her bills."

Sara quipped, bending down by the body, "I think her bills will be a little overdue."

Kyle chuckled, and said to Nick, "She's funny. Well, I'll go interview the mail man." he got one more quick glance at Sara, and then left.

Nick bent beside Sara, and assumed, "He likes you."

Sara replied, "I've caught on to that, Nick."

"I don't blame him though."

Sara looked at him, and Nick got up, and stated, "I'm going to look around."

"You. . . . do that. . . Kyle!"

Kyle looked at her.

"What?"

"Did the corner pronounce?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Sara snapped a picture of the woman, and, rubber gloved, she walked down the hallway, into the kitchen.

Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink, Sara noted, snapping a quick picture of them. The refrigerator was filled with expired food, all from Chinese and Japanese restaurants. Sara noted the bottle of wine on the counter, half empty, with a wine glass, half full, beside it. There was a lipstick print on the glass, but no lipstick on the victim. Sara swabbed the lipstick, marked the box, and put it in a plastic bag.

**Thump thump**

What the hell was that?

**Thump thump**

Sara slowly pulled out her gun. The sound was as close as it could be.

"Freeze!"

Nick jumped back a few feet.

"Sara!"

Sara shouted, irritated, "What the fuck, Nick!? I could've shot you! Don't do that again!"

She re-holstered her gun, and Nick apologized, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing, just a pregnancy test. Positive."

Sara questioned, "Abortion?"

Nick shrugged.

"What about you?

"A wine bottle, half empty, and a wine glass, half full, with a lipstick print."

"Victim got into the bubbly?"

"No, Hallie wasn't wearing lipstick when I looked at her."

They bagged the evidence and left after saying good-bye to Kyle.

---

Nick clicked off his cell phone, and fell on the bed, shocked.

Sara came out of the bathroom, and asked, "Nicky, what's wrong?"

"Amber. . . .cheated on me, and she's getting married to him, too!"

Sara sat beside him, and stated, "Nick, it's okay. She was a fringed bitch and you can do better than her."

Nick nodded, and Sara put her arm around his shoulder.

Nick asked, "Wait a minute. Sam cheated on you. . . And Amber cheated on me. . . . you think they cheated on us with each other?"

Sara stated, "I don't really want to talk about Sam right now, okay?"

Nick nodded, put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"We should get some sleep."

Sara nodded, "Yeah."

They climbed into bed, and Nick turned off the lamp.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, for being there for me."

Nick placed his hand on her hip.

"Sara, I'll be there for you through anything."

Sara inched closer to him, her lips just a hair shy of his, and whispered, "I know, and I'll always be there for you."

She ran her hand down his shoulder, causing Nick to have goose bumps down his arm.

"Nick," Sara whispered in his ear.

**---**

**TBC**


	5. Giving In

1**A/N: Well, here it is!!! The sexy chapter you've all been waiting for . . . well, maybe not ALL of you, but I've been dying to write this chapter from the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI :(**

**Rating: M**

**---**

The rain softly pattered at the window, and a clap of thunder rumbled.

Sara felt . . . .different being this close to Nick. She'd never ever been this way around any of her boyfriends before. That thought of seducing Nick didn't sound that bad anymore and somehow that sex kitten she bottled up earlier got out.

Her lips captured Nick's in a fiery kiss. She felt Nick's hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Sara got on top of Nick and continued to kiss him. Nick laced his fingers through Sara's brown hair, and pulled her closer, just as a streak for lightning streaked across the midnight sky.

Nick pulled Sara's T-shirt over her head, and tossed it on the floor. Sara unbuttoned Nick's night shirt, and tossed it on the floor with hers. Their mouths ignighted in the most hungriest kiss both of them ever experienced.

They swiftly switched places, and Sara shoved Nick's pajama bottoms off his hips. She dug her nails into his back.

"Ah!" Sara gasped, as Nick bit into her neck.

Her pajama bottoms were long gone, and the only barrier was their underwear and they, finally, were gone.

Nick's skillful hands traveled down her body, making Sara feel more turned on than ever before.

Nick moaned as Sara played with him and just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to have his way with her now.

Another flash of lightening lit up the hotel room, and quickly faded away.

Then, they started the dance they would share all night, into the morning.

Sara could feel her heart pounding in her ears, as the thrust of Nick's hips became more quick and fast as they crashed into hers.

She let out a cry into the night, which was one of the many she let out through the passionate night, which ended about a hundred dozen kisses and thrust later.

---

Nick woke up with Sara, running her index finger up and down his chest. She had his button up night shirt on, with her black bra peeking out.

"Morning," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Nick smiled, "Morning," and kissed her on the lips.

Sara smiled, and sighed, putting her head on Nick's bare chest, "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah, it was."

Sara looked at him, and informed, "I found a note outside our door today; people complained of noise from our room last night."

"Do you blame them?"

Sara laughed, and stated, "No."

Nick noted that she had taken a shower, and that her hair smelled like fruit.

Sara kissed his jaw line, and said, "I think we'll be late for work."

Nick gave her a long kiss, and replied, "Work can wait."

---

**TBC**

**A/N: Review please!**


	6. Waking Up and Catherine's Call

1**A/N: Last chapter was STEAMY but this one's funny. Dedicated to Zach, again, because he's the funny one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI**

**Rating: T**

**---**

**Sara's POV**

Nick and I laid in bed, just wrapped in each others arms. About an hour and a half had passed, and we spent it in the dirtiest way possible.

"Wow," Nick sighed.

"Yeah," I nodded, playing with his hair.

"We should really get to work."

"Yeah."

I honestly didn't want to go to work. I just wanted to stay in bed with Nick and if it led to something . . . so be it. So, I just let him climb out of the bed, and he pulled his boxers on.

"Sara, get up."

I muttered, "No," and pulled the covers over my head.

I heard him chuckle, and he stated, in his oh-so-sexy-Texan accent, "Now darlin', if you didn't seduce me last night, you'd probably want to get up."

I removed the covers from my head, and said, "You were the one who let me seduce you."

Nick asked, smiling, "How could I say no?"

He walked into the bathroom, and I took the chance to glance at his fine Texan ass. Damn.

I got up, and got dressed in my black slacks and crimson blouse with a black camisole under it. I tried to put on my butterfly necklace, but I couldn't get the clasp into the hole.

"You need some help?"

I stated, "Yes."

Nick's strong hands took my necklace, I held m hair up as he locked my necklace.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him.

He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, with the usual big belt buckle.

"Are you obsessed with big belt buckles?" I asked, and he questioned back, "How'd you notice?"

"Let's just say I've been . . . observing," I answered, winking at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," I said, and I kissed him. God, his kiss was so intoxicating.

---

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Catherine said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Hey, Catherine."

"How's the case?" Typical.

"Good, but we got another victim along with our first one. It's beginning to look like a serial."

"Great," she said, sarcastically, "Anything else going on? Like, oh I don't know . . . . like things between you and Nicky?"

"Catherine!"

"What!? Something's bound to happen! Details!"

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"You guys kissed!"

"No, we did more than that."

I hung up on her.

Let her mind wander.

---

TBC


	7. Kelsey Mullins

1**A/N: Hey! I was kinda busy the last week, so I posted a chapter last night to apologize for the delay, and, from a reviewers request, I'm adding some crime and forensics to the mix of flirting, okay? Dedicated to Zach, or, as I like to say, the green penguin.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. If I did, Catherine and Warrick would be married, Nick and Sara would be hot and heavy, and Greg would be dating the cute brunette lab tech called Kristen. Oh, and CSI and Bones would be crossing over soon. **

---

Nick and Sara examined the newest addition to their murder collection, Kelsey Mullins, on the autopsy table. Both of them found that the COD was the same as Hallie, slit to the throat. Sara found bruises on Kelsey's wrists, which was a sign of sexual assault. She snapped the photos and wrote it in her notes.

Nick, on the other hand, was engrossed in his findings in Kelsey's pocket. A note that said that someone would get Kelsey, get her bad.

"Sara. Look what I found," Nick handed Sara the note.

"Damn. Someone wanted her gone."

"Possibly our killer," Nick pointed out, and Sara nodded.

"There are bruises on her wrists'. She was raped."

"Maybe with a foreign object."

"I'll swab her vaginal cavity and check for semen," Sara assured, and Nick nodded.

"Her purse is full of make-up," Nick stated, handing the pink hand bag to Sara.

"Well, women are forced to think they need to plaster their faces with make-up because when you live around other women who are younger that you, it makes you feel old."

Nick looked at her as she admitted to what was really true in the land of women.

"Well, I think, " Nick stated, "that some women don't need to wear the make-up because they are beautiful inside and out."

"There aren't that many women out there like that."

"I can name one."

Sara looked at him and asked, "Who?"

"You."

Sara blushed, smiled, and said, "Not that many men think that."

"I do."

---

"Oh. Oh yes. God."

Sara tilted her head back.

"You like that?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Sara moaned, loving what Nick was doing to her right now.

Nick smiled, and continued to please her.

"Don't stop, please!"

"I'm not going to, babe."

"Harder."

"As you wish."

Sara moaned in satisfaction.

"You ever think of switching professions?"

"I'm that good?"

"Oh yeah. Fantastic."

Nick chuckled, and Sara stated, "This is the best back massage I've ever had."

Nick stated, "Thank you," and needed her shoulders more.

"Oh," Sara sighed.

Nick's phone rang.

"Stokes."

"..."

"Hey, Gris."

"..."

"The case is. . . .difficult."

"..."

"We just got a new victim, Kelsey Mullins."

"..."

"Same age and description as the first victim, so we're thinking it's a serial."

"..."

"No, we're fine, mom."

Sara held in a giggle.

"..."

"Okay, bye, Grissom."

He hung up, and Sara asked, "What'd he say?"

"He said that Catherine told him that we had another victim."

"Did she tell him anything else?"

"No, why."

Sara stated, "No reason."

Nick rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder.

Sara turned to him, and pushed him on the bed.

"Sidle, you're wearing me out."

"What? You turn me on," she said huskily, and kissed him powerfully.

Nick thought, _Oh, I'm so enjoying this. _

---

**TBC**


	8. A Shoulder To Cry On

1**A/N: Haha, I tricked you, didn't I! You didn't think that she was getting a back rub, did you? LOL Well, here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, the characters, blah blah blah. . .**

**Rating: T**

---

"They look consistent with each other, possibly with the same blade . . . But the discoloration around the wound suggests that both of them were alive while their throats were being slit. The jugular was hit, and they were alive, so the killer probably got blood on his clothes."

Nick leaned in the bathroom doorway, as Sara examined the pictures of Hallie and Kelsey's throats on their hotel bed..

"This case is a bitch." Sara put the picture's back in the file.

Nick replied, "It is, Sar, but if we don't solve it, the killer will move on, possibly to Vegas. We need to speak for Kelsey and Hallie."

Sara nodded, and said, standing up and looking at him, "It's hard to speak for the dead if you don't know how they died."

She turned away for him, so Nick came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," Sara's eyes started to well up with tears, "I know this case is hard and you wanna give up, but you can't, okay?"

Sara nodded, and Nick stated, kissing her hair, "Because if you're sad, I'm sad."

Sara started to cry, and Nick just held her close, letting one tear silently slip.

---

"What are you doing?" Sara asked Nick, who was running prints in a computer.

"Running prints through the computer. No hits though."

Sara sat down beside him, and he asked, "You okay?" She knew he was talking about her break down last night.

Sara stated, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sara, don't lie to me."

She sighed.

"Okay, maybe I'm not."

Nick said, comfortingly, "Hey, listen. . . if you need anything, I'm there for you."

Sara smiled at him, and stated, "I know that, Nicky."

Nick grabbed her hand, and smiled as they intertwined their fingers.

The computer beeped, and they broke their gaze, and Nick read, "Gordon Carter, 44. Arrested for rape and murder in 1991. . . .same description and age of the current vic's."

Sara asked, "You think he wanted to continue a legacy?"

"Maybe. . . .if he wanted to get caught

---

TBC...

Will they catch Gordon Carter? Or does Gordon have something under his sleeve? Will Nick put hsi own life in danger to save Sara's? Find out, next time on, Twisted.


	9. This Is It

1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing for all eight chapters so far, and don't worry, this fiction isn't over yet, but I swear it'll go out in style!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh! I own...wait...nope, nothing. Sorry.**

**Rating: T**

**Sara's POV**

**---**

Kyle pounded on Gordon Carter's front door, and shouted, "Carter, open up!"

I felt my hands automatically go to my gun. I guess being in the same profession for a few years has gotten to me.

I glanced over at Nick, who has his gun out, too, and he looked like he was ready to fire at anything at was to move. He glanced at me, and asked, again, "You okay?"

"Yes, and stop asking me that," I stated, my gun all the way out now.

Kyle questioned, "Who do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing my job. Got a problem with that?"

"You're not going in there."

My mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

Kyle stated, "It's too dangerous. This guy's a serial killer and the victim's look like you. He might want to take you to prove some point. You're not going in there."

Nick agreed, "Sara, it's too dangerous. Kyle's right. You shouldn't go in."

I protested, "Nick, I'm capable of protecting myself. I've done self-defensive classes and I can take Kyle here."

Kyle said, offended, "I'm sure you can't!"

I glared at him.

"Sara," I looked back at Nick, as he spoke, "I guess. . ."

God, I love getting my own way.

Kyle sighed, and said to me, "Let's go."

---

I followed Nick into the house, and I heard Kyle state, "Nothing! Check outside!"

I said, "Nicky, I'll look around."

"Okay. Be careful."

I re-holstered my gun, and walked down the small hallway, my flashlight in hand.

Everything was neat and tidy, which told me something was wrong. Men were NEVER tidy. I learned that from Cosmo. This guy's hiding something.

I looked down, and spotted something shiny on the floor. It was a charm bracelet. I shined my flashlight on it as I held it up, and I saw the name_ Kelsey_ engraved in the silver solid heart.

"So this is where he took them," I said to myself.

"Yes it is."

Before I could turn around, his gloved hand grabbed me, and Gordon Carter held the gun to my temple.

I heard him sneer in my ear, "You can't fool me bitch."

**---**

**TBC**

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**


	10. The End

1**A/N: Well, surprisingly, Sara's at gun point.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own csi, sadly...if I did, Nick and Sara would be together by now!!**

**Rating: T**

**---**

_Oh God, he's going to kill her, right here and now_, Nick thought, seeing the horrifying sight before him.

"Drop your guns," Gordon sneered at Nick and Kyle, and Nick put his gun on the floor, staring at the gun that was pressed to Sara's temple.

Kyle mirrored his action, and said, "Okay, you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Gordon asked, "Who said I was gonna regret killing this bitch?"

He pushed the gun harder into Sara's head, and she whimpered.

Nick reasoned, "Gordon. . . . just let her go, and everything will be alright."

Gordon shouted, pointing the gun at him, "Shut up! Say anything else or I will shoot you!"

Sara protested, "No!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" He jerked the gun into her throat.

Nick shouted, "If anyone's getting shot, it's me!"

Gordon asked him, "Is she worth losing your life over? Huh?"

"Yes," Nick answered firmly.

Gordon pointed the gun at Nick's chest, and said, "You asked for it."

He planted his finger firmly on the trigger, and . . .

"No!"

Sara jerked in Gordon's arms, causing him to fire at the ceiling and fall backwards.

She fled to Nick's arms, and put her head against his chest, crying.

"It's okay," Nick said.

Two officers came over, and cuffed Gordon, and took him away, as Kyle read his charges.

Nick looked at Sara, and brushed a strand of hair off of her face, as she asked, "You. . . . you would've died for me?"

Nick stated, "Yeah. Sara, you're an important of me and if you died . . . . if you died, I'd be nothing."

That made Sara cry even more, and Nick just hugged her, just happy she was okay.

---

Sara folded her shirt and laid it in her suitcase.

"You know, I'm actually gonna miss this place."

Nick agreed, "Me, too. It's so quiet and peaceful and Vegas . . . . isn't."

Sara smiled, and Nick asked, "You okay?"

Sara stated, "Nicky, you care too much."

Nick replied, "Sara, you can't ever care about someone too much."

Nick wrapped his around her waist and said, "But for the record, I care about every fiber of your being."

Sara cooed, "Awe, Nicky."

He kissed her cheek.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sara answered, and Nick picked up their bags.

Sara looked back at the room, and her eyes landed on the bed.

That's where everything became . . . .

_Twisted._

---

The End

**Thanks for reading!!!! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
